The Journey
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: (YamixBakura)It’s 5000 BC, The time of pyramids and Pharaohs…Death is upon Egypt as the Shadow’s are now beginning to close in on the Pharaoh.Can Atemu gain The King Of Thief’s trust in time to use his power save his country?But who's really being used?
1. Meeting The Thief King

AN: hey everybody! I wanted to seehow well this story was gonna turn out! I've had it saved on my computer for quite some time now and thought that you guy's might injoy reading it.

Well here it goes...

Disclaimer: I wanna own YuGiOh! cries

**The Journey**

**Chapter One: Meet The King of Thief's…**

The sound of quick footsteps sounded throughout the temple, yelling and anger not far behind. The shadows moved as if on command with my body as I continued to race, hiding me from the guards as I flew through the forbidden grounds, my pace faltering constantly with my lack of energy...I had been running for a long time now and needed a rest badly...

_Ra Damn-it! If I keep this up they'll catch up with me for sure... _I searched the halls for a place to rest...and settled upon a statue of Isis...peering over my shoulder and watching as the sounds grew closer, deciding that this was my only way out I went for the statue...dodging behind it just as the sounds of the yelling rounded the corner and came to a stop before my hiding place...

A cool sweat ran down deep face, my short wild sliver hair was slicked against my toned tan body with sweat...I closed my eyes and held my breath, biting lightly down on the soft flesh of my dry lip...I waited...knowing that if I made so much as a sound...they would find me...and then they would kill me...

_How the hell am I gonna ditch these guys..._ I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the area of which I stood...all I could see was a scorpion creeping along the sand... I scooted it gently with one of feet, pushing it out towards the men talking with in the hall...

"He could have gone anywhere by now!" The tallest of the four men said...all that I could really see was their shadows...but that was more then enough for me...

"Anywhere! It's only a fringing fork in the path! He could only have taken one of two ways...if we split up then we'll have no problem finding him...he couldn't have gotten too far anyways..." This was said by a man who sounded fairly young...he could only have been about 15 or 16 years old...

"Then why the hell are we waiting around here! Let's get a move on!"

"huh? Wait a second..." came the boy's voice again.

I pressed himself further against the icy stone of the statue..._damn!_

"What is it Athais? Did you find something?"

"Look...It's a scorpion..." there was the sound of movement and judging by the shadows...the one called Athais had crouched down...and was now holding the scorpion carefully by it's tail.

"yeah so? what's you're point?"

"Well...it sort of...tumbled out of the shadows..."

"Don't be stupid Athais...it's probably fell over a lose stone or something! Now common! We have to catch this tomb robber before he gets away with the eye of Anubis!"

The shadow got to it feet "...of course...but what if..."

"We don't have time for you foolish theories! Now get a move on!

"b-but.."

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir..."

"Athais, Shekha you go that way! Ameratis you come with me! we'll fine him!"

There was the sound of feet again as the men once more set off throughout the tunnels...I remained silent...waiting in the safety of my darkness until there was nothing but the pure uneasy silence of the dead pharaoh's temple... I slowly peered out around the corner smirked to myself at the clear path that I had come to find.

"heh...well...what do you know..."

"You should really learn to look up."

I span around and stared to the head of the statue... there stood a man tall and thin, his deep blue eyes glowing in the little light the filled the room, his ebony hair was as long as his body and kept back in a bread.

"Hello tomb robber!" came his cheery voice. "did you think you were home free already?"

I narrowed my eyes at the boy before me...scanning his body.._.he's young...or at least not as old as I am...but that's ok, he also seems tired...that's to be expected...we've just spent at least an hour running through these damned twisted tunnels...but his ankle...he's wearing a small cast...he must have twisted it during our little chase... _a smirk tipped the corners of his lips. _Excellent..._

"Well I guess that's just too bad for you..." He skid down the head and jumped onto it's lap, smiling at the other as if they were meeting with in a tavern for a friendly drink. "because I'm afraid that I'm going to have to arrest you now."

"heh...think what you will.." _this brat...he's mocking me...he's treating me as if I've just stolen a loaf of bread or something!_

He jumped from the statue to the floor and I watched as his face reflected the pain I had been hopping to see..._good_...he drew his samitar and I grinned.

"You wish to fight with the King of Thief's boy? heh.." I gave a light chuckle placing the small prize that I had stolen to the ground by my said and pulled from my belt my own samitar...it's long silver curved blade glinted in the stare like scattered light. "How long have you lived?"

"I've lived for sixteen flood's...I'm sixteen in age..." he raised an eye in question at my own. "why?"

I smirked at how naïve the boy truly was "... you will see.."

He moved a foot foreword to begin the challenge, I copied the motion and we began to circle other comely...

"How long have you lived thief?"

"heh...twenty harvests...I'm four more then you.."

There was the sound of clashing metal and our blades collided, I could feel the pressure he forced through it's tip as the hooks caught in each other. The adrenalin rising in our bodies with every second that they touched.

"heh...you're stronger then you look boy.." I had to admit it...he was even with his poor ankle and scrawny looking body…there was more to him then meet the eye.

He smirked gritting his teeth as he talked, adding more pressure behind the weapon he held. "Thank you...I return the compliment.."

The silver slipped off and I span to the side just avoiding the tip of his weapon.

Silver flew again and this time crimson water hit the floor, i held my arm as the pain hit and I took a step back to avoid his back swing.

"Eahhh!...you're quick..." I commented again eyeing him and he playfully tossed his samitar from hand to hand.

Ignoring me this time he swung again, I dodged the tip, dive rolling past him and catching his side from behind. he made a small sound to let me know that I had indeed hit him.

The boy stumbled foreword a hand clutching his wound and he turned to face me.

Another cry of pain and my samitar cut more flesh, this time his face. The blade glided through the skin of his cheek as if it was made of butter and the warm liquid spilt onto the floor, mixing with sand. he pulled back as the tip reached his eye and through a swing at me blindly.

Again I dodged...and dropping to my hand I swung my foot around and caught the back of his ankle, knocking him to the ground and sending his weapon flying.

He shot a foot out and caught my throat, I fell back raising a hand and grabbing my neck.

He got to his feet again, a slight limp to his movements was now becoming visible..._this fight will soon be over..._

He readied himself, getting into the stance needed to fight me with his body...not that it would do him any good.

There were tears forming in the boy's eyes and I could see the terrier reflecting throughout his face. he was scared...finally understanding that his death was now at hand...I smirked, this always was one of my favorite things about tomb robbing...the blood shed of battle!

He lunged for me once more...throwing his foot out in an attempt to kick the blade form my hand...it was the last mistake he made. I through my samitar, catching him in the chest and sending the boy to the ground...he coughed grabbing his chest where it had struck, blood coming to his lips, spilling from his body...

I loomed over him, removing my blade from the cavity of his chest and bringing to my lips I likes the warm thick liquid from it's tip, smirking to the terrified child.

"You want to know why I asked for you're age? heh heh heh..."

Three day's Latter at Atemu's Palace...

"Pharaoh!" A man raced into the thrown room throwing himself to the floor and quickly bowing to show his rush for respects..."w-we've found Athais's body!"

The man in question rose form his seat "...And!"

"H-he's dead..." the man paused for a moment...afraid to give any more of his news...

"W-what killed him!"

"W-we're not sure...I'm assuming that it was the tomb robber...he was murdered with sixteen slices that covered his body...three of which destroyed his face..."

AN: Well that's it for now...yeah, yeah I know...I could have made it longer and I know that I could have been more detailed but hey! I wrote this like six months ago. I just wanted to see if anyone would read it. If they do and they like it thenI will continue it and if they don't then I will ditch it...again...

lol, well please review if it's any good. Thanks! -


	2. Blood Of A King

An- Wow...I got three really nice reviews in one night! That's my best record yet! Alright just for you guy's that replied to my ficcy after the first night of posting I'm gonna give this chapter to you! And thanks for the help on toughs typo's I'll try to keep it strait! -

This is for...

Monlit1: Here's the more that you were asking for!

kayono: I'll try to keep note of my spelling but I'm dyslexic so mistakes are going to happen, sorry.

kit-kit: Here's what come's next!

All right! Since I last wrote that chapter I have sooo improved in my writing and now your gonna get a heck of a lot more then 1500 words per chapter huns! I now do a minimum of 2500! So get ready! Here come the real deal no more intro crap!

Disclaimer- I own the plot and nothing else!

**The Journey **

Chapter Two: Blood Of A King

_Death... _

Blood...

Chaos...

Disease...

Shadows...

Magic...

They are coming...

Coming for Egypt...

Coming for you...

Coming for the blood of a King...

I stood silent within the center of Egypt...the people were doing what they always did, moving threw the market places and doing their shopping as if nothing was happening...

As if it was a normal day...

As if I the Pharaoh were not there...

I moved threw the crowds witnessing as one of my many subjects moved threw me...that wasn't right...why was I a ghost? Was I dead?

I stared down to my deep caramel hand moving my fingers as I examined my skin in search for what might have been wrong...and beneath it the sand of which I stood on seemed to change into something new...it turned to darkness...as if my sea of dust was now a sea of death...darkness and...blood?

My deep crimson pools shot up to the screaming faces of my people, their flesh falling in chunks form their body's...their blood being sucked from their veins like water from the Nile during the drought season...it was gathering within the middle of the town and filling a small pool with itself before taking the flesh of the people and being mixed into it like the strew used for making the bricks needed for our Pyramids...

and that's what it did...bricks...a pyramid made of blood and flesh while their bones died with the crimson water that had once ran so freely within their veins now lay scattered across the ground...

_W…What is all this?...what's going on?... _My voice...it was an echo...as if I wasn't here...could it have been a dream?...Yes, it had to be...other wise I would not have remained so calm...yes...a dream...a prophecy perhaps...?

I moved towards the new pyramid that stood before me. The eye of Osiris stood upon it's front glowing in a holy golden light ageist it's bloody flesh, just above seven small holes...each one holding a new shape...

_Why...why is this happening?... _

More of these images began to appear before me...and with these images came those of my friends, their flesh being ripped from their bodies and moved into the shapes of smaller items...a small bloody Rod...a Ring...an Eye...each one leavening the bones to be lost within the darkened sands...lost within time and the afterlife with nothing to be provided for them...

_Six items...six people...but, what about the seventh?... _

The blood of a King...

What?

Must have the blood of a King...a King...

My eyes widened as it finally donned on me what I was hearing...whatever this was...it was going to take my flesh! I was to become one of these items!

_No! Find another King! _

Blood of a King...A King...

Stay away from me Damn-it!

The darkened sands of the desert began to rise around me, fear now surged throw my body there was nothing for me to do to protect myself! They were going to take me!

_You must save the world from the shadows...the shadows...before they come to consume us all... _

It was the people…their body's, their skeletons rising from the darkened sands to demand my becoming a savor...to demand that i rescue them!

Their bonny, fleshless hands reached out to touch mine and I could feel my hands begin to bleed, the flesh being ripped away by their fingers...They were sacrificing me! Turning my body into a pyramid! A small bloody pyramid!

_STOP! I COMAND FOR YOU TO STOP! NOW! _

More moans came to my feet as they continued to gently rip the flesh from my body...I couldn't move...my mind was slipping...my eyes were closing. I was going to die I was about to die!

"SIEAR!"

"STOP!" I shot up in bed! My eye's darting around the room franticly in search for something and it found exactly what it had been looking for! They settled upon the face of my most beloved friend Jou...and thank the Gods he was there! I could feel the icy sweat running down my face and body, there was no hiding the fact that what ever I had dreamt had frightened me...

"Atemu! Are you alright man! You scared the other servants shitless! They all came running to me chanting that you were possessed and for me to fix it or something!" The blond before me gave a more reassuring smile as he took my shoulders into his hands and stared me in the eye, his deep honey orbs giving me the only reassurance that I had been able to feel all night...

"Thank you Jou...I was...lost in a vision...I think..." shrugging his hands from their grip on my shoulders I moved from my bed, my sarong was all the currently covered my slender frame as I moved to the window watching my people within the fields...they too were safe... I am never going into the market place again...

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention! It's market day Haines!"

"Jou, I hate you..."

I frowned as a small ray of light found it's way threw my well covered windows.

"Ra damn-it!" I murmured the curse into my pillow before pulling the down filled sack over my head. I hate morning…almost as much as I hate the Pharaoh…but of course nothing could ever be as bad as the Pharaoh so I reluctantly raised from my bed and glare out the window and into the warm sunlight…

"I suppose…" I began. "That it is a little difficult for one to damn themselves…" yes I was speaking to the God, just because one is a sinner does not mean that they don't give their respects to toughs who are higher then themselves.

Stretching I move threw my small messy home and enter the kitchen.

Where of which I find near to no food and but a single half empty clay jar of wine…that of course means that I have one thing that must be done…the shopping…

I grown taking a bit of some moldy bread and moving into the main room before spitting it out the window and onto one of the locals…eack! I hate moldy bread…I mean I can eat t if I have to sure, but given the choice I would much prefer the fresh stuff.

My hand moved to the large red clock flipped over the back of a chair and I move it over my shoulders before moving outside, slipping my hands threw it's long sleeves.

I can feel my small money pouch gently smacking the side of my leg as I walk. It's a nice feeling. Yes how I adore money…But then again what thief doesn't?

It's about a ten minute walk before I'll finally reach the actual market and be capable of buying some decent food so I decide to think about my many different ways of killing the Pharaoh…

One of my favorites remaining to be slowly removing all the skin from his body and them moving his still living corps into a vat of salt to dry him alive before wrapping him in bandages and burring him for all time as a living breathing mummy…

Yes, I do so favor that one…

I smile to myself before noticing a small boy within the market following me, I pretend not to notice and pick up the pace…he follows and I smirk.

Dropping my speed a little I move into an alleyway and jump a few barrels onto the nearest roof to watch the small boy race in after me, and following close behind a small group of guards…they were the three from the temple before. I guess I just hadn't noticed them hiding in the crowd at first…

"Damn-it! We've lost him!"

That was Ameratis…I think…yes I believe that was what they called him the last time.

"Hmm, I do believe that you are right. So perhaps this small chill is more of a thief then help to us?" Shekha this time pitched in.

_A thief? Did they pay him? _

"No, no! I swear! I never stool before!" The small boy was pleading, probably finally seeing where this was all going…

"Silence!" there was a quick snap and a small hand print was left on the child's face…I frowned.

"A thief is someone who steals! We paid you good money for the location of the Thief King and you lead us to a dead end! That my boy is stealing!" The one who I believe to be the leader was now speaking, he pulled his scimitar from his belt and harshly grabbed the boy's arm.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he was smiling, his voice was sooth, calm as he moved his blade to the boy's wrist and I moved mine to my face…yes…memories…how I loath them so much…

"P-please! Please don't kill me! Don't take my hand! I-I'm sorry! Really I am!"

_He's bagging, how pathetic…_I have to resist from snorting at the idea, I wouldn't want my position to be given away…

"Ameratis, Shekha…why don't you leave little Zacra and I alone for a few moments…I think we just may be able to settle this in a different fashion…"

I screw up my face as the guards move back to the entrance, a small cart is moved in front of the entrance and then they seemed to just remain there standing guard.

I retuned my attention back to the male and boy just in tome to see him pulling his slender body up ageist his own, trapped between a wall and the man.

"I think that we may be able to come to some agreement to make up for what you did my boy…now…what do you think you could give me to make up for it?…" his voice was still soft…hushed…but demanding…

The child was scared, his eyes widened and I moved my own to follow the males hands to see exactly what it was that was going on, and felt my stomach turn…

The boy couldn't have been more then eight…even if he was a girl that would have been too young! He was still nothing more then a child!

His hands moved again and this time I heard a small gasp…my blood began to boil, rage now moving inside of me as more memories filtered threw my mind…

"So…you want to play with a thief huh?" he turned his head to face me, my voice was more sinister then what I had thought it would be. I was angry! No one had any right like that over a child! The Gods wouldn't permit it! And for fuck's sake I wouldn't ether!

"Tomb Robber!" He spoke this as if it were my name and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Tomb Robber. Thief King to be exact. Infamous to all of Egypt…" I smirked to the man, pleased with myself for enraging him at the mere sight of me.

"You killed Athais…I will never forgive you…"

"Why? Because you liked to fuck him too?"

"HE WAS MY SON!"

"Yes, he was. But now he's also dead." I gave a small cruel smile at this thought as if it were something for the mane to be proud of in the boy.

The other two idiots have joined us again by now, and they brought with them half of Egypt.

I can't help but grin…

The boy races off, he knows my name and who I am. He fears me and with good reason. He knows that if I am to ever catch him he is as good as dead, the reason? For trying to turn me in.

I can hear the sliding of metal and know for a fact at this point that there are at least three different scimitar aimed for my body.

Throwing back my head I laughed. They couldn't figure this out and I can already see them sweating at the thought of having to fight me!

I unsheathed my own weapon and stare to them, they all seem to be fairly talented fighters. Trained within the Pharaoh's army.

"Do you just plan on standing there or do you actually think that you will be able to move and attack me before the midday comes? Or are you waiting for that boy to become a man before we continue and you can go on in a more legal manner of rape?"

My mocking seems to effect him once more and he swiftly moves to attack me.

He's much slower then my last fighter and I move swiftly with my blade.

Catching the flesh of his stomach with the first swing to open the flesh, his blood flying freely across the sands before it comes back and within the hook gathers his guts, spreading them across the ground in one final swoop…

I hear a gasp from the audience and turn to grin just in time to see the next set of blades heading for me, I duck just in time to miss the flashing silver. Only to feel the shower of arrows from the other.

I growled in pine as my back and arms became immobile with the large needles that now filled them...

"N-not so tough now are you!" It's one of the two guards...I may be dieing, disabled and preparing for the end...but I'm not going without taking both of them with me!

My face turns up, a merciless grin on my face, and I watch their face pail as I moved back into a standing position before them.

My thick blood dripping carelessly from my lips as I stare onto them, craning my neck so that three nail curling popping sounds emerged from it before turning my sinister smile into an insane smirk and my shrill laughter rings out threw the town...

"H-he's a demon!"

"Kill him, kill him!"

"Stop the monster!"

"Pray to the Gods that he may be destroyed!"

The voices of the people can barley reach my ears as the pounding of my own heart is fare too loud to be droned. It pounding in my ears like the beaters of a drum...It is all I can hear...My pain fare to great to care about making sense of those around me.

Can I see? Hardly! I simply know that by acting like a demon I will be believed to be one and the men will scatter in fear of what I may do to them and their frail bodies...

I know that I'm acting insane and fuck is it hard! I can barley move the pain is so great but at the moment this acting is my only line of defense…

Moving a shaky hand to my side I can make out the blurs of the guards, their too fear stricken to run from me.

It seems that bluffing the imposable can allow one to escape!

I moved the three daggers I now hold within my fingers and in one swift movement they join their companion in hell.

My gaze travels to that of the people and they scatter like a rat before a rattler...afraid to be engulfed in the blood I am willing to shad...

They have seen too much...and though I should be hunting them down I have no choice in the matter and as I feel the last of the adrenalin that had been holding me up drain from my body I fall limply to the floor...

My eyes are growing heave now and I know that I am to die...the last thing my eyes capture in their gaze is tan and gold...along with the whispered words...

_Another King... _

AN- So! How was that one? It's much longer then the first and a bit more fighting was in it. We finally have Bakura and Atemu meeting and pretty soon we'll have a bit of romance going on too, ne?

So what did you honestly think of that one? I was pretty happy with this chapter it took me two and a half-hours to type up! I got in so much trouble for it because it was like one when I went to bed and I'm like suppose to be in bed by like nine-ten cuz I'm sick.

Well R&R , if you don't then I won' think that anyone is reading this and I will abandon it. and I don't think tat anyone wants that now do we? So review!

Loves ya! I promise to post again soon! Bye bye!


End file.
